


Behind a Glamour

by kawtharamelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawtharamelia/pseuds/kawtharamelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Severus Snape is rather very good at deducing things with a glance. That doesn't put off the very young, very unknown Head of Gryffindor, Bianca Sheffield. </p><p>She adores the Muggle books about Sherlock Holmes, her Uncle Remus had always insisted that reading them made anyone feel better after a full moon.</p><p>Snape, though, hasn't really liked raw power; especially not since Voldemort. Why, then, does Fate keep tossing Bianca and her portraits at him?</p><p>[Since the response here is lacking, I've sort of given up, but I have a few more chapters written. Let me know if you want more.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind a Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> So!, first HP fanfic, and it’s an obvious AU. I’m super nervous about this…  
> I don’t really know where I want to go, just that I want a Snape/OC fic.  
> So… here we go. I’m not sure how I want to explain how Snape is alive just yet. I just know that Potter has helped him. This is set around the time when all of the children of the ‘Golden Trio’ and Draco Malfoy’s are at Hogwarts… Like I said, new to this whole thing. If you have useful sources, since I’ll be researching the crap to make sure I get most of it right, I’d be grateful. I desperately need a beta. I rarely ask for one, but I don’t want anyone to get super angry and dislike me because I’m trying things that are new.  
> Please don’t flame?  
> Also, um, I’ve made this 1/1 since I don’t know if it’s any good, jsyk.  
> Anyway, thanks.  
> Talibah  
> ps:  
> [Since the response here is lacking, I've sort of given up, but I have a few more chapters written. Let me know if you want more.]

Bianca Sheffield stood next to Draco Malfoy who was to the left of Headmistress McGonagall; the other two Head of Houses flanked her other side, the other professors behind them. She looked out to the students’ parents and friends. Her eyes spied the gathered few in the corner of the Slytherin and Gryffindor bundles who would be alternating between her own House and Slytherin. She stepped forward and a slim finger tapped the air, the sound like a glass being tapped upon quieting the crowd.

“Friends and family of our students, we welcome you happily. I am Bianca Sheffield, Head of Gryffindor, and professor of Potions and, occasionally, Defense of the Dark Arts. Myself and Draco Malfoy,” she turned her head and Draco stepped to stand beside her, “Are Co-Deputy Headmasters. Please give your attentions to Headmistress McGonagall.” She smiled in thanks and stepped back with Draco as Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward to speak.

The Headmistress’ comments were short, introducing those professors that might not be well known, and thanking the parents and friends for joining their students at Hogwarts for the holidays. As she pointed out the heads of houses once more, she turned and directed the professors who needn’t anyone to follow them into the castle first.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw brought those who were their selective people in first. Draco and Bianca were quietly talking, laughing over something as the last of the other tours were completely in.

Draco turned first, motioning for his people to follow him. As he walked in, he glanced behind and frowned, noticing that only his mother was following him from those he knew. He turned, telling someone who knew where the Slytherin Head of House corridors would be, to lead.

“Severus, are you not coming with us?” He asked, stepping to hug his mother and question his godfather.

 The man in question shook his head. “I will be with Potter the first couple of days, Draco.”

Bianca had stepped over to see what had her peer frowning. She looked towards the Potter’s, and waved her group forward. “Draco, my friend, I’ll take good care of your fellow Slytherin.” As he turned, his frown turned into a chuckle paired with an eye roll. She responded likewise. “I promise, he’ll be fine,” she swore, motioning again the hesitant few who didn’t want to walk without her. After another quick look at Severus, Draco finally walked with his mother forward into the school and toward his quarters.

Bianca began explaining that each of the Heads of Houses rooms had been enlarged and additional rooms added to their own for the parents and friends according to what instructions they sent earlier to further accommodate said parents and friends. When she approached a picture that was empty, she lifted her hand and tapped the frame.

“Could someone please come and open my door since you’ve decided to lock me out once more?” Her tone was quite obviously petulant, and the expressions on those behind her were one of raised eyebrows and looks of speculation. Bianca was obviously younger than most of the parents and friends standing behind, and was also apparently just barely in her mid-twenties as she looked, instead of it being due to her being a witch.

After she tapped the portrait again, a harsh groan came from somewhere inside it and she stepped back, hands on hips. Greeting her, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black wore twin expressions of exasperation.

“What can we do for you, Miss Sheffield?” Lupin questioned, looking behind her at the group of those who he knew. “Ah, Harry! Sirius, look, Harry’s here.”

Bianca looked back for just a moment before she pointed her wand at the frame. “I’d like to get in, Remus. Could you please stop commandeering this picture so I can just walk into my own rooms when I want?” With a graceful _swoosh_ she made the picture swing inward.

Harry looked to Severus, Ron, and Hermione and shared a look of confusion. How unusual that the portrait went inward, and just _why_ were Remus and Sirius there? As they followed her in, they saw that Remus and Sirius were no longer in that painting but inside on the opposite wall, both watching as Bianca told those listening about the rooms where they would be staying in during the holidays. Bianca had already taken off her robes and set them against a chair, back to all of those in the room.

“Your things are in your rooms. This is the sitting room, I have a small personal kitchenette, and my own bedroom is just there.” She pointed to her left, not looking up from the desk she was facing. Her finger pointed to another painting, but it was of a small white tiger that was lying on its side, eyes lazily opened to watch the professor. “That’s Lea; she was my mum’s before the Battle of Hogwarts took them both. Mum’s around here somewhere.” Waving her hand, a small fire crossed her desk and quickly went out, leaving ashes. With a flick of her wand, her desk cleared and she turned back to the parents. “It’s early yet, and I’m sure the students are in their own dormitories, but if you’d like, you may go and see them. Simply whisper please in French to the outside portrait, _s’il vous plait_ , even if it appears empty, should Remus and Sirius be elsewhere, and that should open it.”

The twin laughs from Remus and Sirius were enough to make Bianca smile smally and shake her head. Sirius was gone from the picture once Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to look. When Lea purred loudly, it turned everyone but Bianca towards them. “Miss Sheffield prefers to act as if she is actually in charge of her own quarters,” Sirius explained, a bright grin on his lips, grey eyes lit despite the fact that he was painting.

“However, we all know she prefers to listen to us, because we’re so intelligent,” Remus added, winking down when Bianca turned to look at him, arms crossed across her chest.

“Thank you, Remus, Sirius, for undermining me. Now, if you’d let them settle.”

“Where will you be going?” Sirius was back with Remus, sitting in a chair as Lupin sat on top of a desk. No one had noticed the background they were in: a full office/library type room, comfortable chairs, sofas, and two desks on either side. Sirius was watching Bianca closely, those from the Order noticed.

She lifted her wand and made sure the door to the hallway was shut. “Into my own rooms to change, Mr. Black. Is that quite fine with you?”

It was then that Severus noticed a quick blimp in magic. For a mere half a second, Bianca, who was dark eyed, light haired, with an olive complexion was suddenly a spitting image of Sirius. He hadn’t blinked, but within the next half-second, she returned to normal. That was obviously glamour she had surrounded around her. His eyebrow rose and he turned to look at Sirius, who had moved his eyes to the crowd and caught Severus’ eye.

Bianca’s throat cleared, and Severus’ mind caught up with why. Lupin had made a joke, slightly inappropriate, and Bianca had blushed and turned away, throat clearing as she did. She picked up the robe she had discarded on the chair with one hand as the other held the wand and levitated a bag that was on the desk that hadn’t been there. The painting with Lea opened inward as well and she stepped in, tossing her robe somewhere in the room as she sent the bag deeper in. She had her back turned to the room, her wand pointing to the side and directing her things. Bianca smiled, bowed lightly, and again informed the others that were they to need her, to inform Lea, Sirius, or Remus. Or, she said, her lips spreading into a wider smile, one could knock lightly on the frame. She let them know she’d be in her room as they settled into their own places. They were free to wander the castle to see those they were here for. With one last smile and bow, the frame swung shut.

Everyone began to move, finding that frames were hung with names, letting everyone know where they were to be roomed, and, upon further instruction and once inside, simply spell the frame for your own password, your names will stay put. It had a hand drawn smiley face, except it was obviously wand drawn. Everyone else dispersed, but Severus moved to stand close to the fame that held Remus and Sirius.

“We’re really here,” said Sirius.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Yes, but why with Bianca? Remus, you have your own family you could be with.”

“Except,” Bianca said, standing within the jamb of the photograph, “his family must move on properly. His wife said that I would take care of him until Teddy is able to better understand. Come in.” She moved inside her rooms again, and Severus followed. The frame swung shut behind him.

“Who are you, then, to Sirius?”

Bianca offered waved another hand, apparently wandless magic was her forte, and a trolley of sweets and beverages appeared next to him. “I believe you know the answer to that, Mister Snape.”

He turned around to look at Sirius and Remus, who were both watching him intently. He swirled around when a hand gently touched his arm.

She was standing next to him, and though with a glamour she was shorter than him, and she was still short now, Bianca seemed a few inches taller. It was her hair, he realized, thick curls, cut short but still big. She _did_ look like Sirius, but she was more distinguished. Her body was… not masculine, but certainly athletic even in her odd, dark green dress that looked much like something Bellatrix would wear.

“It’s Severus,” he shot back, stepping away from her, and from the suffocating smell of the forest. Then he turned back round and saw Remus nodding, as if both of them, even from beyond the grave and inside a portrait could easily perform Legilimency on him.

“Are you really—”

“Obviously,” she cut in with a smile that was a whole lot nicer than should be considering he had begun to sound disgusted. “However, before you think of _blaming_ Remus, I’ve inherited Lycanthropy, and my mother and Remus helped me through the worst of it. Along with Lea, oddly enough, considering her feline species.” She had another smile on her face as she looked passed him and at the tiger.

Sirius cleared his throat, and Bianca stepped passed Severus. “It seems that Harry is looking for Severus.”

She half turned to look at him as the frame swung open to reveal Harry and Hermione. “If you’d like, you may also come in.”

Severus had already fully turned and in the one second before the frame had swung open, he watched as Bianca once again put on her glamour once more. It was an amazing feat of power, and he felt much too suffocated. He was quickly on the way out already. As the frame swung shut, Remus and Sirius shared an odd look before watching Severus quickly vanish from the rooms and into the hallway.


End file.
